


All night

by Tori_Aoshiro



Series: Undertale OS series [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Kinda Weird, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: They had been there for nearly seven hours, standing in front of the palace doors, weapons in hands, in their big black armors. The next guards weren't there yet, and the two monsters' patience ran thin.





	All night

"…"

"…"

"They're kinda late, huh?" he said, and his partner just nodded.

They had been there for nearly seven hours, standing in front of the palace doors, weapons in hands, in their big black armors. The next guards weren't there yet, and the two monsters' patience ran thin.

"Like what time is it now?"

"Five to ten."

"Damn, totally not cool."

Time runs slowly for a guard when nothing is alarming. Any monster had the right to enter King Asgore's palace, as he himself had stated. Consequently, no one ever tried to get in, which made the task all the more boring.

"At this rate, I bet they'll let us wait there all night."

His partner didn't answer and the first royal guard sighed. If only he was allowed to move a little, to sit, to talk… Well actually he had no problem to talk, especially since his partner was an excellent public. He knew that because they'd talk all the time, even during training sessions.

"If they, like, do that, I'm warning you, I'll go to sleep. We should be allowed to anyway since we're not supposed to work that late. What do you think?"

A nod.

"Totally. Well, not gonna, like, sleep sleep, I'm just gonna sit down and close my eyes. Ah, but the armor isn't really comfortable. Oh well, I guess I'll just take of a few pieces. Don't take advantage of it, okay?" he added jokingly.

Silence. The guard glanced at his partner with a slightly forced smile. "Hey, relax bro! I was just kidding, okay?"

The other one shook himself slightly, as if waking up from a dream, and turned to his partner who could make out, with a sigh of relief, an amused smile behind the slit of his helmet. "You sure?"

"Wh… Oh stop! Don't , like, kid with me like that, bro, not cool at all! Haha!" The guards laughed a little together and silence settled again for a few minutes.

"What time is it now?"

"Ten, thirty-two."

"Damn, they really forgot about us."

"Yes."

"I'm really going to sleep."

"Okay."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Nah, come on, I'm not gonna let you do all the work."

"I'll wake you up."

"Oh. Ok then." Without any more concern, the guard put his weapon away and let himself to the ground. Once he was sitting, he took off his helmet and roughly unlocked the pieces of armor on his chest and shoulders, then closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. The second one glanced at him for a few minutes, quite amused by his partner's head that kept falling forward because of the weight of the pieces still attached. After a long questioning process, he let himself down as well. The sound alerted the first one who opened an eye.

"What are you doing?"

"You're not comfortable. Come here."

"You sure?"

"Yes." He reached out and pulled the first guard's head so it rested on his leg. He had to adjust himself a little but, after thinking about it, he thought it was much better like that.

"No homo though, right?" He just shook his head.

The next morning, when he found both of them sleeping together in front of the palace door, Asgore didn't dare to disrupt the two guards.


End file.
